05 Września 2009
left|thumb|79x79px 05:35 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 32 (Wild Card II ep. 14, Catch You Later, Investigator); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Rosyjska kuchnia po polsku 08:40 Garfield: Koty górą - przed premierą 08:50 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:20 Bezpieczna przystań - odc. 9 (.) - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1999) 10:05 Garfield: Koty górą - przed premierą 10:10 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 9/9 - Upadek - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 1; widowisko rozrywkowe 12:20 Pegaz ; magazyn 12:45 Caritas - Tornister pełen uśmiechów; widowisko artystyczne 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Caritas - Tornister pełen uśmiechów; widowisko artystyczne 13:20 Zwierzęta świata - Bobaki. Na stepach Kazachstanu. (Marmot: Wild Frontier) - txt str.777 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:50 Caritas - Tornister pełen uśmiechów; widowisko artystyczne 14:00 Powrót do domu - cz. 1 (Coming Home aka Heimkehr, part 1) 89'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Giles Foster; wyk.:Keira Knightley, Paul Bettany, Poppy Gaye 15:40 Caritas - Tornister pełen uśmiechów; widowisko artystyczne 15:55 Na własne oczy - Historia Michaela Jacksona (Tha Michael Jackson Story) 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009) 16:45 Caritas - Tornister pełen uśmiechów; widowisko artystyczne 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 2; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:10 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - laureaci; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:25 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 1 (Worst Week, ep. 1); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Trudna kąpiel Burka, odc. 17 (Busters Bath); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Irlandia Północna (studio) 20:25 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Irlandia Północna (I poł.) 21:30 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - Irlandia Północna (II poł.) 22:40 Męska rzecz... - Ballistic (Ballistic: Ecks vs. sever) 87'; film akcji kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2002) 00:15 4400 seria I - odc.1 (4400, The - seria I - The Return, ep.1); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:00 4400 seria I - odc.2 (4400, The - seria I - The Return, ep.2); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Bez pardonu IV - odc. 1 (The District IV, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Bez pardonu IV - odc. 2 (The District IV, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 03:10 TELEZAKUPY 03:30 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi - odc 14 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 14); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 07:05 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Pożegnanie września" (Zbigniew Herbert) 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 675; serial TVP 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 294 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 295 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - 07 zgłoś się 09:10 Daleko od szosy - odc. 1/7 - Szpaki; serial TVP 10:35 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7 - Prawo jazdy; serial TVP 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Słodki zakład (Little Miss Marker) 102'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1980) 13:45 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 4 "Walka cywilna"; felieton 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1660 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1057 Wiejskie grzeszki; telenowela TVP 15:10 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2009) cz. 2 16:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - kulisy 16:25 Hity na czasie - Zielona Góra 2009 ; program muzyczny 17:20 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 5 "U aktorek"; felieton 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18 - Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf - txt str.777; serial TV 19:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1) 19:55 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (2) 20:40 Czerwony smok (Red Dragon) - txt str.777 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 1 "Czas walki zbrojnej"; felieton 23:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Smakosz (Jeepers Creepers) 86'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001) 01:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Eksperyment (Das Experiment) 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000) 03:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15; STEREO 07:45 Informacje, pogoda 08:00 Winda regionu 08:15 Bez barier 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Dekalog Odcinek: 1 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:13 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Informacje - flesz, pogoda 16:50 Rozkminka 17:15 Rowerem w świat; magazyn; STEREO 17:30 Informacje, pogoda 18:00 Nawigator 18:15 Winda regionu 18:30 Ukraińskie wieści 18:45 Rolniczy raport 19:00 Przedszkolandia 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Informacje, pogoda 22:00 Ewangelia na niedzielę 22:15 Miękkie lądowanie 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:32 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:23 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:47 Rowerem w świat; magazyn; STEREO 01:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO 01:46 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:14 Zawód pisarz. Jan Józef Szczepański; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:52 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:16 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 03:31 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 03:44 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:13 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:39 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:01 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:25 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 05:48 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO 06:09 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1320; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1321; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1322; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1323; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1324; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ella - jestem z Wrocławia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 3/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Olsztyńskie Noce Bluesowe. Olsztyn `84. Czy DŻEM to blues?; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Jedzenie dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1029* - Tomek, Berta, Marylka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Dzika Polska - Wyjście smoka; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Polska dobrze smakuje - Starka bardzo warta, czyli najstarsza wódka w Polsce.; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 369 Intuicja matki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Studio Polonia - Agnieszka Romaszewska - Guzy ("Nagrody za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Pegaz ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób odc.1; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fajge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Śmiech i młot cz. 1 (Hammer and Ticle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); reż.:Ben Lewis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 661; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 26 - Szałowe fryzury (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kino Mistrzów - Skarb 103'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1949); reż.:Leonard Buczkowski; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Duszyński, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Adolf Dymsza, Ludwik Sempoliński, Alina Janowska, Stanisław Jaworski, Wanda Jakubińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:55 Jedynka, Gwiazdy i Ty; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 661; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 26 - Szałowe fryzury (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Śmiech i młot cz. 1 (Hammer and Ticle) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); reż.:Ben Lewis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1029* - Tomek, Berta, Marylka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Skarb 103'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1949); reż.:Leonard Buczkowski; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Duszyński, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Adolf Dymsza, Ludwik Sempoliński, Alina Janowska, Stanisław Jaworski, Wanda Jakubińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (5) 07:45 Historia z domku na prerii - film obyczajowy (USA,2000) 09:45 UEFA Champions League 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 11:45 Przygody Merlina (13) 12:45 Czarodziejki (161) 13:45 Czarodziejki (162) 14:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15:45 Chirurdzy 4 (62) 16:45 Chirurdzy 4 (63) 17:35 Jaś Fasola (8) 18:15 Wydarzenia 18:45 Sport 18:50 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz fazy grupowej: Turcja - Polska 21:00 Fałszywy senator - komedia (USA,1992) 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Trzynaście duchów - horror (USA,Kanada,2001) 01:00 Nagroda gwarantowana 02:00 Tajemnice losu 03:00 Zakazana kamera 04:00 TV Market left|thumb|79x79px 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Zawody - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11:25 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 12:55 "Teraz albo nigdy!" - niezapomniane - reportaż (Polska,2009) 13:25 Sopot Festival 2009 - koncert (Polska,2009) 15:25 Generał. Zamach na Gibraltarze - film biograficzny (Polska,2009) 17:20 Pan niania - komedia (USA,1993) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Nigdy w życiu! - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2004) 22:10 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy - komedia (Polska,2002) 00:20 Generał. Zamach na Gibraltarze - film biograficzny (Polska,2009) 02:05 Uwaga! 02:25 Nocne granie 03:45 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Stacja Porankowo 07:30 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy odc.: 17 08:30 Ed, koń który mówi odc.: 1 09:00 Ed, koń który mówi odc.: 2 09:30 Junior TV 11:30 Maharal. Tajemnica Talizmanu 13:30 Martha Stewart: Inspiracje 14:00 Domy nie do sprzedania 14:30 Gotuj jak Mistrz 15:00 Test na Super Mamę 16:00 Debbie zmienia wnętrza 17:00 Bajki animowane 18:00 Niezły numer 18:30 Ale numer! 19:00 Ktoś tu zwariował! 19:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki odc.: 1 20:00 Stalowe rekiny 22:00 Kryptonim "Alexa" 00:00 Taki jest świat 00:30 Dyżur 02:00 Puls kultury 02:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:59 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5:30 Nat King Cole - The Unforgettable - koncert, 1996 6:40 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:40 VIP - program kulturalny 8:10 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, Polska 2008 8:40 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:10 Zamiana ról - komedia, USA 1999 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Strażnik Teksasu - odc. 10, serial sensacyjny, USA 1999 14:30 Program sportowy - magazyn sportowy 16:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 17:55 Atak na Pentagon - odc. 1, film dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo - odc. 107 20:00 Miss Supranational - finał - widowisko, Polska 2009 22:00 Spadkobiercy - odc. 1, Polska 2009 23:00 Selekcja - Operacja "Kotlina" Polska 2009 23:35 Prawo do życia, prawo do śmierci - western, Francja, Hiszpania, RFN, Włochy 1972 2:05 Candy Dulfer: Live at Montreux - koncert 3:15 Nat King Cole - The Unforgettable - koncert, 1996 4:15 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:35 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Olsztyn z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku